Vehicles are equipped with a restraint system to control the kinematics of occupants inside the vehicle. The restraint system includes airbag assemblies that deploys in a passenger cabin. One type of airbag assembly is a passenger airbag assembly positioned in front of a front passenger. For an occupant seated in an upright position, the passenger airbag assembly receives the head and torso of the occupant during a vehicle impact that urges the passenger in a vehicle-forward direction.